


Sting Like A Queen

by adifferentshadeofgrey



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adifferentshadeofgrey/pseuds/adifferentshadeofgrey
Summary: In which Chloe agrees to join Mayura and Hawkmoth's team following the events of Miraculeur.





	Sting Like A Queen

Growing up, Chloe was often told there were only two types of people. Those who win—And those who survive. The Bourgeois family were a perfect example of the latter, doing whatever it takes to make it to the top, no matter who they had to topple to get there. It was in every aristocrat's blood. And yet recently, Chloe had begun to accept her role as a third unknown option. 

"Come with us Chloe. You can be Queen Bee _whenever_ you want." Mayura's words chilled Chloe's spine. 

The calculating blonde thought back on the afternoon preceding her current predicament. It was obvious to Chloe that Ladybug didn't have enough faith in Queen Bee's ability to help, even when they needed her. But over the past few months, Chloe had noticed a change in her classmates. They weren't quite as insufferable towards her since becoming Queen Bee. And then there was Ladybug. Her idol. Chloe knew her hero would never forgive her if she switched sides. The weight of the hair clip miraculous pinned Chloe tighter beneath Mayura's grasp.

"What happens if I agree?" The word's slipped from Chloe's perfectly glossy lips before she'd even registered them as a thought. 

Mayura smirked. "As I said, you get to keep your miraculous. All you have to do is report back to myself and Hawkmoth will call upon you when he needs."

The blue clad supervillain reached into a pocket pulling out a replica of the bee miraculous. "You can tell them whatever you have to. I know you're capable of thinking of something." 

Mayura stood from her crouch, at ease holding out a hand to Chloe. Taking it in one fluid motion, Queen Bee pinned Mayura's arm behind her back, reaching for the women's miraculous. "And what happens if I take this?"

With a quick twist, the fowl had escaped the hold, staring down the blonde. She threw the replica of the bee miraculous still clutched in her grasp, Queen Bee catching it. "The choice is yours Chloe Bourgeois. Either you're with us. Or you're against us." 

And with that, the woman dove off the roof and disappeared. 

* * *

Chloe stared down at her hand for a moment, inspecting the miraculous. Could she do this to Ladybug? She had put her trust in Chloe for so long. Shaking her head, she slipped up to the roof to help rid the others of Miraculeur before things got too far out of control. 

Once the group managed to de-evilize Sabrina, Chloe pulled Ladybug aside. "Ladybug, Mayura managed to get away from me. I'm sorry. Utterly sorry."

"That's okay, Queen Bee. We'll get her next time." Ladybug held out her hand for the miraculous. 

Chloe began to fiddle with the pin, pausing. "If you'd given it to me earlier, we probably would have defeated Hawkmoth."

There was a palpable energy running through the air as the others looked on. No one could disagree. 

"I'm sorry Chloe. I should have told you this a long time ago. I might never be able to let you be Queen Bee again." Ladybug's words ripped a hole in Chloe's stomach. Her eyes began to sting. 

" _What?_ But I did  _everything_ you asked me to—"

"I know, but this is for your own safety. It's too dangerous for you and your loved ones because Hawkmoth knows that you're Queen Bee."

There was a tin taste in the girl's mouth. Rage began swirling dangerously under a pristine porcelain mask. Chloe had been such a fool to trust in Ladybug again. Feeling the secret metal pin still clutched in her hand, she reached up to fiddle with the miraculous in her hair. "Buzz off." With a quick slight of hand that the girl had perfected over her years as Queen Bee of the school, Chloe handed back the fake miraculous while clutching the real one in a nonchalant pose, hoping against all hope that no one would notice. "I understand. But I'm sure that you'll need me again Ladybug. I know that I'll be Queen Bee again someday. I will  _always_ be Queen Bee." Chloe smirked, hoping her words didn't give too much away. 

"Thank you, Chloe." Ladybug's earrings were beeping erratically. "Let's go." As the heroes ran for cover, Chloe felt a burden in her chest lighten. Ladybug hadn't noticed. 

As Chloe and Sabrina rode down the elevator, a new plan began to form in the girl's brain. Maybe Mayura was right. Ladybug was too blinded to see that Queen Bee was necessary if they were going to win the battle. Chloe decided on using the rest of her evening to build a plan more daring than she'd ever thought she'd be willing to pull off. 

* * *

 

"I'm sorry, Hawkmoth. I failed."

"No, Mayura. We've set the stage for the future. Queen Bee will change her mind."

* * *

 

Mayura stood outside one of Chloe's large windows, moonlight washing into her room. The girl looked sound asleep curled up underneath her covers. Creaking the window pane open ever so slightly, the temptress walked towards the silk throne, poised to awaken the beauty. However before she could get too close, a flash of gold and several ropes seemed to materialize out of nowhere as Queen Bee successfully incapacitated the villain, binding her limbs together. 

Queen Bee emerged from behind, pulling back the covers that had gathered Mayura's attention to reveal that what she had thought of as a sleeping Chloe was in fact a mop and several pillows carefully tucked in. "You really didn't think I would be expecting a visit from you?"

Mayura smirked. "I wouldn't expect less of you, Chloe. I'm glad to see you've taken my advice on keeping your miraculous. I'm only surprised that Ladybug made the mistake of losing faith in you."

Chloe held up a hand. "I haven't agreed to your terms of working together yet, Mayura." The girl came close, pinching the peacock brooch between her fingers. "I could still take this to Ladybug, you know. I'm sure she'd be more than willing to let me keep my miraculous then."

Mayura's eyes glittered as she drawled. "No, you can't. Or at least you won't. If you did, Ladybug would know you stole a miraculous. And I know as well as you do that you don't want to be on Ladybug's bad side. So that leaves two options. You've either decided to go rogue and work for yourself. Or you've already thought over my offer— and as I would gamble— are in fact accepting it seeing as you haven't taken my own miraculous yet."

Queen Bee dropped the brooch and backed up to sit on her bed. 

"So what happens when Ladybug finds out she doesn't have the real bee miraculous? She'll come looking for me first and foremost."

Mayura shook her head. "The fact that you still have your miraculous now is proof enough that no one is wiser to the switch. Ladybug doesn't even keep the miraculous jewelry herself. From what we've gathered, there's a guardian here in Paris that stores the miraculouses once you heroes are done with them. A whole box of powerful pieces that could make every one of your wishes come true." Chloe shivered. "And seeing as the guardian himself hasn't attempted to find you means that he doesn't know he's been duped either. Until they call upon the bee miraculous next or they see you running around Paris, we are in a safe zone."

"So what now?" Chloe breathed. "I don't want to hurt people."

A smile sweeter than honey broke across the bound villain's face. "My dear Queen, we would never ask such a thing of you. After all, we'll be serving you since you control your own miraculous. We would never ask you to give that freedom up. We only hope that you'll help us from time to time, hunting down Ladybug and the Guardian, righting a wrong made by these so called heroes." 

Chloe let those words float through her mind, cataloging them away for her to ponder later. "Okay."

"Okay?" Mayura mused. 

"I'm in. I want to work with you." 

"Terrific," The sneer on Mayura's face chilled Chloe's bones down to their core. 

* * *

 

After Chloe had set Mayura free, she sat in bed with Pollen, pondering her choice. 

"What's on your mind, my Queen?" Her fuzzy familiar flitted up to nuzzle her worried holder's cheek. 

"I'm nervous about this Pollen. All my life there's only ever been two choices. Black and white. Right and wrong. And for once, I'm walking down a third unknown path. I know that Ladybug needs my help, but pretending to work for Hawkmoth? I'm worried I'm in over my head and might be getting too caught up in my own game for once. If I screw up and they take my miraculous from me? I could never forgive myself and I doubt Ladybug would be able to either."

The blonde huffed and threw herself back into her pillows. Her eyes stung with an unfamiliar familiar feeling. 

"I'm sure you'll know what to do, Chloe. I trust you fully, my Queen."

"Thanks, Pollen," Chloe scratched her kwami between the antennae. "I sure hope you're right."


End file.
